Trop tôt pour une fin
by nama13
Summary: One Shot/ L'équipage au chapeau de paille est pris dans les filets de la marine! Luffy a été capturé! Et son cher équipage est vraiment prêt à n'importe quoi pour le sauver... Et de son côté, Luffy va faire plusieurs drôles de rencontres!


Bonjour! Voici un petit one shot écrit sur un ton léger et (étant censé être ^^') comique. J'espère qu'il vous divertira!

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Trop tôt pour une fin**

Chopper atterrit violemment contre le mur du navire. Il vacilla mais se reprit. Sanji regarda autour d'eux, désespéré. Le navire était en feu. Zoro ne pouvait plus utiliser ses bras aux os cassés. Robin se traînait avec l'aide de Brook pour éviter une explosion. Franky était à bout de force. Nami ne tiendrait bientôt plus face aux marines.

Luffy hurla. Tous tournèrent la tête vers leur capitaine qui roulait le long du pont. Il se releva, rouvrant des plaies. Le sang cascada sur le sol. Luffy était déjà évanoui quand il se prit une balle en granite marin. Ce fut alors la panique. Tout s'était passé trop vite, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir, mais maintenant, ce n'était plus possible de rester ici. Zoro hurla à ses compagnons : « Courrez !

\- Mais Luffy...

\- Je suis le second, je décide! On se barre ! Luffy n'aimerait pas qu'on crève pour le sauver ! »

Nami et Chopper se jetèrent vers le corps de Luffy. « Luffy ! »

Ils furent rattrapés par Sanji et Franky. L'équipage au chapeau de paille se jeta à l'eau sous les explosions de boulets de canon. Ils s'entre-aidèrent pour survivre.

Mais ils se trouvaient dans la mer la plus dangereuse du monde.

Dans le nouveau monde.

* * *

Luffy voyait rouge. Il entendait les pas pressés de soldats mais plus qu'eux, il entendait son cœur qui battait. Fort et au ralenti. Plus qu'à ses plaies ouvertes, il eut mal à ses poumons. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Ou dans la mort ?

* * *

« Comment ça, _tu_ es le second, tête d'algue à la noix ?

\- Évidemment ! C'est pas un cuistot dans ton genre, en tout cas ! Même pas capable de prendre une décision sérieuse !

\- Répète ça pour voir, sale couard !

\- Les garçons, ça suffit ! »

Nami soupira. Après qu'ils aient fuit, elle avait réussi, grâce au log pose et au courant marin, à trouver assez rapidement une île. Une minuscule île. Ils s'étaient terrés au fond d'une grotte humide pour retrouver des forces.

« Nami, ta blessure va mieux ?

\- Oui, merci. Comment se porte Franky et Robin ?

\- Tous les deux ont besoin de calme et de repos. Et pour Franky, il lui faudrait sûrement du cola...

\- Je vois... dans ce cas... »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les deux ennemis qui se chamaillaient. Elle leur donna à chacun une mémorable baffe.

« Robin et Franky ont besoin de CALME !

\- Dé... désolé, Nami.

\- C'est toi qui fait le plus de bruit ! »

C'est ainsi que Roronoa Zoro périt.

« Qu'allons nous faire ?

\- C'est évident !

\- Nous diriger vers Impel Down, compléta Robin. Peut-être que Luffy est mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Robin ! chuchota de peur Usopp.

\- Je suis sûr que Luffy pète _super_ la forme !

\- Hem... je veux bien mais on a pas de navire pour rejoindre le Sunny, remarqua Sanji.

\- Pas de soucis de ce côté là ! Je m'en occupe !

\- Mais tu es encore blessé, Franky ! s'affola Chopper.

\- Alors on attend qu'il récupère, proposa Nami.

\- Hein ? Mais quand comptez-vous sauver Luffy ?

\- « Vous » ? releva Zoro. Pas de chance, tu nous accompagnes.

\- Aller à Impel Down ? Mais j'ai la maladie de je-ne-peux-pas-aller-dans-cette-prison, moi !

\- Aurais-tu peur, capitaine Usopp ? Tu vas rester ici, sur cette île déserte ? _Tout seul ?_ sourit malicieusement Nami.

\- Moi, peur ? Tu te trompes ! Moi, capitaine Usopp, je vais commencer à construire un petit bateau pour sauver Luffy ! Je m'y atèle dès maintenant ! »

Usopp sortit en trottinant de la grotte.

« Tu es une vraie manipulatrice. » soupira Zoro.

Nami rit joyeusement.

« On arrive, Luffy. Nous venons te sauver ! »

* * *

Froid. Ce monde gris et humide était froid. Luffy flottait dans un univers sans haut ni bas, sans aucun sens. Il regarda ses mains. Pas de vent. Le néant était vraiment ici. Et puis, il eut la sensation de chuter. Mais n'était-ce qu'une impression ?

« Non ! Non! Pas maintenant ! Pas déjà ! » hurla-t-il. « Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! C'est trop tôt ! Il faut que je vive encore un peu ! Je ne peux pas partir maintenant!»

Il entendit la voix de son frère. « Il faut que tu vives, Luffy.

\- Je sais. Ce n'est pas encore mon heure. »

Il sentit son corps. Et la douleur de ses blessures. Il voulut s'évanouir mais ce serait un mensonge si il le faisait. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Une pièce, petite, froide, humide. Luffy leva la tête pour découvrir qu'il était derrière des barreaux. Il essaya de bouger mais sa blessure au ventre le rappela à l'ordre.

Luffy était attaché au mur par des chaînes en granite marin. Il inspira profondément pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur. Une tête rose attira son attention.

« Kobby ? C'est toi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Un des gardes se retourna.

« Luffy ! » s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux roses. « Tu es vivant ! Enfin, je voulais dire, réveillé! »

Luffy rit. Il essaya de se rapprocher mais les chaînes l'en empêchèrent.

« Tu étais au bord du navire qui nous a attaqués ? »

Kobby baissa la tête.

« Non... On m'a juste appelé pour t'amener à Impel Down.

\- Impel Down... répéta Luffy, s'imaginant très bien l'immense prison. Kobby ? Tu es déçu ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse de te mettre moi-même derrière les barreaux alors, évidemment ! »

Luffy sourit, confiant. « Tant que je ne suis pas mort, je peux très bien m'enfuir.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? »

Le second garde s'était retourné. Luffy sursauta. Un militaire aux cheveux blancs qui l'avait toujours recherché.

« Smoky ! s'écria Luffy.

\- Ma principale proie m'a peut-être était volée, je ne compte pas pour autant la laisser s'échapper.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, l'enfumer ! rit Luffy. Comment vas-tu ? Tiens? Elle est pas là l'escrimeuse qui te court toujours après ? Comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? Jashiji ?

\- Tashiji, soupira Smoker. Et si, elle est sur le pont.

\- Je vois. »

Luffy sourit.

* * *

Impel Down. L'énorme pénitencier était devant Luffy. Il descendit du pont du navire, encadré par Kobby, Smoker et plusieurs marines.

Il fit un pas.

« Impel Down... murmura-t-il. C'est gigantesque !

\- Tu es déjà venu ici, remarqua Smoker.

\- Ouais, pour sauver Ace. Je n'étais pas vraiment intéressé par la bâtiment. Mais là, je peux me le permettre! »

Il s'avança. S'arrêta. Se retourna.

« Avance, criminel ! »

Les marines armèrent leur fusil.

« On se calme, ordonna Smoker.

\- Luffy... murmura Kobby. Il faut que tu avances...

\- C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je vois la mer et le ciel, Kobby. Regarde, je suis déjà enchaîné, privé de liberté. »

Smoker lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

« Je te donne trois secondes, chapeau de paille.

\- Je savais que tu étais un chat qui aime relâcher sa proie pour mieux la rattraper! rit Luffy.

\- Ferme la. »

Luffy se détourna.

« Kobby, Smoky, je vous aime bien! Mais c'est trop tôt! »

Grâce à un « coup de burst » le Sunny atterrit face au capitaine.

* * *

Journal du 20.12.****

Monkey D. Luffy, qui venait d'être arrêté, est retourné sur la mer, juste avant d'entrer dans Impel Down. Il a été sauvé par son équipage. Un combat a eu lieu, aucun mort, quelques légers blessés mais l'honneur de la marine prend un sacré coup ! Des rumeurs disent que l'entrée était à ce moment là mal gardée. Le chef du pénitencier, M. Hannyabal, se prononce « C'était l'heure du déjeuné ! »

 _Article écrit par Absalom_


End file.
